Princess Apricot
Princess Apricot Fizz (アプリコット・フィズ Apurikotto Fizu) is one of the princesses that Corobo can marry in Little King's Story. Appearances :See also: Princess Apricot's Quotes Princess Apricot has blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. Her hair is tied into two long pigtails shaped like upside-down hearts. On top of her head is a silver crown adorned with a ruby and four clubs. Apricot is wearing a red dress with white trimmings, apron, and shoes. She is also carrying a large white lollipop with a pink swirl inside. Princess Apricot is the first princess that King Corobo will save. You can free her by smashing the vase she is trapped inside after defeating the Onii King in Dark Valley. Apricot loves Analysis and Science, and, of course, Corobo. Her special quest for Corobo is to find all of the Wonder Spots, since she loves to travel. Profile 'American' * Official Website: The first of many princesses to come for Corobo. Very cute, very sweet, and very behind the times as she has spent the last 100 years imprisoned in a vase by the Onii King. A big fan of travel and culture, she is far more intelligent than she appears. * Official Strategy Guide: After being jammed into a vase for a hundred years by the Onii King, Apricot's looking to live a little. She's not very world-wise or tough, but she's always wanted to travel and see the world. After her rescue, Apricot is very interested in living vicariously through you and your worldwide campaign. 'Japanese' * Official Website: Princess Apricot's candies are packed with lovey-dovey energy, would you like to have a taste of its super-sugary sweetness? She is a gentle and elegant cutie who can be a bit of an airhead and a klutz. * Official Guidebook: For a very long time, I was imprisoned by the Onii King inside a vase. If you would like... Would you make me your queen? My hobby is finding various wonderful places called "Wonder Spots". ♪ Etymology Princess Apricot is named after the mixed drink, apricot fizz, which defining features are an apricot and carbonated water. Also her name is a homage to Nintendo's Princess Peach, both ladies are named after fruits. The Spanish version appears to be spelt to mimic a regional accent associated with fruit sellers, as "Malacatón" instead of "Melocotón". Furthermore, in the Spanish version's instruction manual, Princesa Malacatón's name is incorrectly called Princesa Cerecita (Princess Small Cherry). Trivia * During King Omelet's quiz, Apricot appears as an answer to the final question. Her ultimate question is: "Let's be nice to each other! Why is everyone fighting? That's the question!" * Princess Apricot spoke in English in the Japanese "Project O" trailer shown in Tokyo Game Show 2007. * The ending credits show Apricot dreaming of being an office lady on a subway. Gallery Princess.jpg|Artwork of Princess Apricot. Princesses_and_Corobo_Artwork.jpg‎|Corobo with the seven princesses. apricot.jpg|Apricot in the cutscene once Corobo saves her Princess Apricot Cosplay.jpg|TGS 2007 Cosplay of Princess Apricot. Project O Apricot.png|Apricot from the Project O trailer Apricot Letter.png|Apricot's letter Apricot, Princess